The Saviour
by WoollyOne
Summary: When Alice finds a dying girl in the street, what does she do? She takes her back with her and changes her. Her name is Violet, she's a ten-year-old orphan that looks like she's six, and she gets into trouble with the Volturi. This is her story, from her attack to her experiences with the Volturi, finding a new family, and finding herself too. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight
1. Chapter 1

I walk along the deserted street, pulling my coat tighter around me, protecting me from the biting cold and the chilling rain. The orphanage isn't too far away, but in the dark it feels like miles. There aren't any streetlights in this part of town, so my only source of light is the moon. A perfect circle of bright white light, guiding me to my destination. Both of my parents having been murdered in front of me when I was 5, with no other family, I was just thrown in an orphanage until I turn 18. Another 8 years and I'm free to leave, but until then I have to stay there, delivering newspapers to earn my own money so I have something when I leave. I'd only gone out to kill some time, but then lost track of it, leaving me to walk back in the dark.

I run across the mouth of a dark alley, not wanting to be held up anymore. I hear a rustle behind me and the unmistakeable crash of a garbage bin being thrown out of someone's path. I start running, hoping I can get back before whatever's behind me catches me. I feel strong arms wrap around my anorexic body and a large hand clamp over my mouth. They drag me back into the alley and shove me hard against the wall, taunting me about my helplessness. I reach into my back pocket and gently pull out my folding knife and flick the blade out behind my back. I notice that all my attackers are teenage boys, all incredibly huge, and all look similar. One punches me in the face when I don't answer him, opening a tiny cut, so I swing my arm out from behind my back and slash at his face. I open a thin, shallow cut along his cheek, the blood dripping onto my face, and he flushes with rage. He starts breathing louder and twisting around, trying to control himself, but I can't back up any further, so I stand and watch in disbelief. The other boys with him are grabbing his shoulders and telling him that I'm not worth it and that I'll only tell someone, but he's too strong for them. He rips the knife out of my hand shoves me back against the wall and drives the blade deep into the flesh of my stomach, yanking it across my body before pulling it out again and tossing it uselessly on the ground. He turns around and stalks off, taking his friends with him and leaving me slumped in a corner, screaming, my blood dripping sickeningly onto the concrete underneath me. I start crying, the salty tears trickling into my cut and mixing with the blood, both dripping down my face. I come to a sudden realisation as to what I have to do. I slowly reach my trembling hand out, my fingers scrabbling on the hard ground, trying to find my knife. I feel the solidity of the handle and curl my fingers around it, bringing it back to my body. I bring the bloody blade up to my throat, preparing to draw it through, ending my pain forever.

Before I can even begin the cut, I see a freezing hand grasping my stick-thin wrist, pulling it away from my neck and crushing the knife in their hand. I look up and find myself staring into a pair of dark yellow eyes, and I shudder in fear at the authority they command. I refocus my gaze to see who has stopped me from destroying my life and ending my pain. I look at the face, the face of an angel. I take in the short, spiky dark hair, the raindrops on the tips glinting in the moonlight, her pale, dainty features, and her tiny frame walking around me gracefully with a dancer's step. She's wearing a tight black t-shirt and skinny jeans, can't be finished school yet, but I still don't recognise her. Without a word she seems to come to a decision about me, and picks me up easily in her bare arms, shielding me from the night. With sudden power, she takes off, running through the dark at an alarming speed. I feel the blood still pumping out of me, and just hope she's trying to help. I squeeze my eyes shut as she runs out of the town, but feels her slowing down in less than a minute. I open my eyes again and see that we've arrived at a house in the middle of the woods. She pushes through the door and I see three more teenagers stand immediately. A tall boy with blondish hair steps back, but his lips are pulled back in a snarl, and another boy with dark hair and huge muscles wraps his arms around the first boy from behind and drags him out the door. The last person in the room, a gorgeous blonde girl, slowly walks over to us and murmurs something to the girl holding me, then they both flit into another room, the blonde pulling out a mobile with urgency. She dials a number and speaks so fast that I can't understand a word she says, then snaps it shut again. The pixie-like girl holding me gently lays me down on a cold metal bench in the middle of the room.

"What do we do now Alice?" the blonde girl asks the dark-haired girl that saved me.

"I don't know Rosalie," Alice says, "I guess we just wait for Carlisle to get back."

"But she'll be dead by then!" Rosalie exclaims, "you'll have to change her yourself. It's the only chance we have"

"I don't know if I have the control though. What if I can't stop?"

"I'll be right here to take you away if I have to, OK?"

"OK. I just hope I'm doing the right thing."

"You are. She's too young to leave this world yet."

Alice sighs sadly and gently touches a hand to my cheek before leaning over my neck.

"I'm sorry." she whispers softly, before biting my neck.

I scream in pain, unable to comprehend the fire that has taken over my fragile body. Alice withdraws herself, looking utterly horrified at what she's done. I thrash and writhe on the cold metal, but Alice and Rosalie forcefully hold down my limbs, preventing me from hurting myself even further. The fire spreads through my veins, engulfing me in it's excruciating pain. I keep struggling against their iron grip, but to no avail; they're much too strong. I barely hear the door open over my screams, and I just manage to turn my head to see who has come in. It's another man I don't recognise and a woman as well, but they don't touch me, just rests their hands on Alice's shoulder, saying something to her. The others file out of the rooms, leaving only Alice and I alone in the blank room. The pain doesn't subside, but worsen and I have no idea when it will stop. All I know is that I just have to endure it for as long as it lasts. Alice gently strokes my cheek, but it has no effect, even though her hands are so cold. I keep thrashing around for hours and hours, but the pain remains there the entire time.

I stay on that bench for what must be days, the pain never subsiding, but Alice remains there comforting me the whole time. Suddenly I notice the fire going down and I can feel my fingers again, but the fire is still there. At least it makes some kind of difference, knowing that it's starting to go away. After a few more hours, the fire is nearly gone, but still burning fiercer than ever in my heart. I look at Alice and notice that she's staring rather blankly at nothing. With a sudden jolt she looks at me, a smile playing on her lips. I close my eyes, hoping that the pain will go away soon. I'm surprised that I've managed to stay alive this long with the immense pain burning through me. After another couple of hours, the flames licking at my heart seem to be put out, and I decide to open my eyes. I slowly open them, and notice the small throng surrounding me. I don't know any of them, but I've seen most of them. They all have the same pale skin, the same golden eyes, and are all incredibly beautiful. I slowly sit up, noticing that I can hear every rustle of their clothes. The man I saw before steps out towards me, into the sun, and I gasp in shock as I see his skin sparkling like diamonds.

"It's alright young one," he begins, "my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. This might sound a bit hard to believe, but we're… vampires."

I consider this for a moment. The sight of his skin in the sunlight is incredible, and it does seem plausible. Alice crushed my knife in her bare hand, picked me up like I weighed nothing and ran faster than anything I've ever seen. And the bite. I feel different somehow, more powerful in a way.

"Well you're definitely not human." I say slowly.

They all laugh, and I hesitantly join in. If they're all vampires and one of them bit me, then that must mean that I'm one of them. One of the women steps forward and holds out her hand. I take it and she helps me off the bench and takes me over to a mirror. I stare in awe at what I see. I honestly look beautiful, but it begs the question: why?

"H-how do I look like this? My stomach was nearly on the sidewalk and I had severe anorexia. Why do I look like this?"

"Was your body like this before you were diagnosed?" Carlisle asks me.

"Yes."

"Well you see, our venom, if left to spread, will heal any ailments a person has. So your knife wound was healed, and the weight you had before anorexia was replaced."

"I see." I say, nodding to myself.

"I guess I should introduce you to the rest of my family," Carlisle begins, "this is my wife Esme, my son Edward, his wife Bella, and their daughter Renesmee. That's Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and Jasper and his wife Alice."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. And Alice," my voice catches, but I'm determined to go on, "Alice you didn't even know me, but you saved my life. I can never repay you for that."

Dainty little Alice comes bounding over to me and hugs me gently.

"You don't need to." she says sweetly.

"Alice, why don't you go with…" Esme begins.

"Violet." I say quietly.

"Violet," Esme continues, "and answer any questions she has. I'm sure she's more than a little confused."

"OK!" Alice says cheerfully, holding my wrist and gently pulling me out of the room.

She takes off at a run, with me following behind her, not quite as fast. We go to the lounge room and sit down on the couch.

"So what do you want to know?" she asks me, "I'll tell you anything."

"What can we do? What special powers do we have?"

"Well all vampires have increased strength, speed and senses, and we can't show ourselves to humans in the sunlight, because our skin sparkles and we're cold to the touch. Also, we don't actually need to breathe. As for special powers, some vampires have certain abilities. For example, I can see the future. I knew where you were when I found you because I saw where you were and what those boys were going to do to you."

"Does anyone else in the family have powers?"

"Yes. Edward can read minds, Jasper can control emotions, Bella has a mental shield and Renesmee can show you her thoughts by touching you and can break through mental shields. Also, Renesmee isn't actually a vampire. She's a vampire-human hybrid. Bella gave birth to her while she was still human."

"Intriguing, I thought she looked different to everyone else. But how do you know if you have a power?"

"Well, sometimes if you had a particular talent as a human or a particular experience, it is strengthened once you're changed. Did you have any special talents?"

"I could tell if something bad had happened to someone, and what." I say slowly.

"That might be promising. Anything else you want to know?" Alice says thoughtfully.

"Is there anything I need to know about your family?"

"We only feed on the blood of animals. Most other covens feed on humans, but none of us want to be killers. We need to take you hunting too, get you used to it and get you fed."

"I don't have any other clothes though." I say looking down at my blood-soaked shirt.

Alice takes my wrist again and runs me up the stairs to a room off the hallway. She leads me to the wardrobe and opens the door.

"Pick something!" she says, clearly interested in my choice. It's obvious now that she loves fashion. It's a pity I don't.

I scan my eyes over the array of clothes on the shelf and decide on a pair of cargo shorts and a plain black t-shirt with some trail running shoes.

"I'll leave you to get changed then." Alice says to me before walking out the door and shutting it quietly behind her.

I quickly put on the clothes and go back out to join her.

"Let's go hunting!" she says excitedly.

So she takes my wrist again and runs me down the stairs to the waiting party, and we all run out the door to hunt.

My new family, and I.


	2. Chapter 2

We run through the woods at an alarming pace, yet I can see everything perfectly. Every twig, every leaf, and every tiny clod of dirt flying up from everyone else's footsteps. We run until we reach a small clearing then stop to regroup. We set off again, a little slower this time, then stop together as we all smell something. I look up at the top of a small hill a few hundred metres away and see a small deer standing there, flicking its short tail back and forth. Carlisle looks at me and motions for me to take it, so I run forwards as quickly and quietly as I can. When I'm about 20 metres away, it turns its head to look at me. It starts to run, but it isn't quite fast enough. It crests the hill and manages to run over the other side before I dive on it and wrap my hands around its head, jerking it sharply to the side, snapping its neck. At least it died quickly, but I still feel bad about having to kill it even though I have to in order to survive now. I sink my teeth into its neck and suck the life out of the poor creature, feeling the blood quench the burning thirst I had before. When I can drain no more, I stand, looking at the shrivelled carcass in front of me. I pick it up and toss it behind a bush, then inspect myself. Surprisingly, there's no blood visible on me and I decide to head back to the others. I run back and find the others waiting where I left them, Edward with a satisfied smile on his face. I'm confused for a moment until I remember that Edward can read minds, and he must have read mine while I was killing the deer.

"Better?" Esme asks me, gently wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of my mouth that I didn't notice before in a very motherly action.

"Better," I reply with a small smile, while wiping off the rest of the blood.

Edward starts chuckling, probably about something I thought, until Carlisle give him a questioning look, silencing him. We set off again, but walking this time, trying not to scare off any prey.

"Nice kill," Edward whispers to me as we stalk through the trees.

"Thanks," I say, smiling nervously back at him.

"You did better than me," Bella chimes in quietly. "I got blood all over me my first time."

As we continue hunting, I notice the rest of the Cullens' eyes changing slowly from black to golden. I feel so out of place with my blazing red newborn eyes; I hope they fade soon.

Within a few hours I notice Carlisle stop dead in his tracks and everyone else does a second later. I don't understand why, but then I smell it. It smells floral, delicious, and I want it badly. It smells even better than the deer. I try to run, find the source of the scent, but Emmett wraps his colossal arms around my body in an instant, and I struggle against him, trying to get loose. I nearly escape, but the others come over and imprison me too, making my escape impossible, but I keep struggling. I can only think that I'm smelling the blood of a human, and I just can't contain myself; damn newborn cravings. Alice steps out and puts her hands on my shoulders, looking down on me and I look up at her, longing etched onto my face. She looks at me firmly, the power and authority radiating from her making me shudder in fear like the night I met her, but magnified enormously, and I finally give in after a few painful minutes. The Cullens release me and wordlessly we run back to the house, Alice's hand remaining tightly around my upper arm, keeping me close to her, just in case. I hold my breath as we run, not wanting to risk smelling something else that could set me off. Occasionally I slow dramatically, but Alice tugs on my arm, dragging me after her.

When we reach the house, Alice takes me on a tour with Rosalie. We flit up the stairs, going past everyone's rooms, going into Alice and Rosalie's, until we reach a rather empty room.

"Yours," Alice tells me. "Don't worry, I'll help you decorate!"

"You know you're never going to hear the end of that!" Rosalie says between laughs like tinkling bells.

"Well Rosalie…" I begin, before she cuts me off.

"Just call me Rose. You're my sister now, remember?"

"OK, Rose. I don't really do the whole decorating thing, so it's probably best that Alice does it."

We all agree, and go back downstairs having gone round the whole of the massive house in less than ten minutes. I spy the magnificent grand piano in the centre of the living room, and Rosalie notices my preoccupation and gestures for me play. I hesitantly walk over to it and ease onto the stool, brushing my fingers over the silken keys. I place my foot on the pedal and contemplate what to play for a moment. I remember a simple piece I composed during my time at the orphanage on their old, dodgy upright that was never in tune. It was years ago when I wrote it, but it suddenly comes flowing back to me. I wrote it just after my parents died. I quietly begin to play, the gentle notes flowing throughout the room. I feel something behind me, and I can only assume that it's the rest of the family. I hold the deep bass chords, feeling them resonate in the still air, supplementing the light, intricate treble line. When I finish, I turn and see that everyone is standing in the doorway listening.

"Do you have any other talents?" Esme asks me, mouth slightly agape.

"I played guitar, and I sang," I reply softly, concentrating on the grain of the wooden floor, not really wanting to look at anyone.

"I must say, that's quite impressive. You look quite young; what happened that caused Alice to change you?" Carlisle says. "We'll all retire to the lounge, and you can tell us there. Only if you want to though. Don't feel pressured to."

"Of course I'll tell you," I say earnestly. "You should know, now that I seem to be a part of your family."

"Of course you're part of our family Violet," Esme says gently. "Come on, let's all go to the lounge, and you can tell us what happened."

"OK," I say quietly, and follow her out of the room.

We walk into the lounge room and settle down, and I collapse into a beanbag. I feel everyone's eyes on me, and I decide to begin.

"When I was five, my parents were murdered right in front of me. A group of men with guns came into our house and shot them. They shot me too, but I survived. I was an only child, and had no other family. My grandparents were dead, and no-one knew anything about any other relatives I might have, so they threw me into an orphanage. I had no friends there, I preferred to be on my own. When Alice found me, I had gone for a walk for the afternoon because I had nothing to do. I went to the park, but lost track of time and it got dark and started raining. I only had a couple of blocks left to go, but a group of teenage boys dragged me back into an alley and attacked me. They wanted my money, but I didn't have any. One of them punched me in the face, so I grabbed my knife and cut his face. It wasn't deep, but it was bleeding, and he just snapped. He took the knife and cut my stomach open, then they left me there. I was about to kill myself because it hurt so much, but then Alice found me and brought me back here."

"That is quite the tale," Carlisle remarks. "How hard was it for you Alice?"

"I nearly lost control when I found her, there was so much blood. And when I changed her I started to lose it, but Rose pulled me away."

"I nearly lost control too," Rosalie says gravely. "She just smelled so good."

"At least you didn't kill her," Carlisle says gravely. "You managed to control yourselves and do what had to be done in my absence."

Everyone reflects on this for a few moments, before Carlisle speaks again with a small smile on his face, and I notice Edward smiling too.

"Alice, when is there going to be a storm?"

Alice closes her eyes and becomes very still for a moment then opens them again. Everyone seems to know what he's talking about but me.

"This evening. We'll be dry in the clearing." she says confidently.

"Violet, have you played baseball before?" Carlisle asks me.

"Yeah, I used to love it!" I say enthusiastically.

"Well this evening we're all going to play baseball."

"OK, I'm keen!"

"Good. We'll leave at about 4."

Everyone nods and walks out of the room, leaving me alone for a minute, just thinking about the endless games of baseball I used to play with the boys at the orphanage. But somehow that's all I remember. I can't remember anything specific. Edward quietly walks into the room and leans against the door frame.

"We lose our human memories," he says. "Sometimes we can remember our strongest memories, and most of us remember our transformations vividly. That's about it though. But if you think about something from your human life enough, you won't lose it." He rests a hand on my shoulder for a second as if he's comforting me, then strides out of the room. I stay sitting where I am, contemplating what I've just been told.

I wander out of the room and go back to the piano. I always found music my one escape, the one way I could feel free and release my emotions. I sit down again, this time just playing around, finding something that works. I spend hours sitting there, just playing, until I hear Rosalie come in. I finish the tune I was working on, then speak, but without looking at her. I just feel slightly awkward looking at them with their golden eyes, and me with my bright red ones.

"Hey Rose." I say with a small smile. Rose is one of the closest to me, since she was there when Alice changed me.

"Hey. You like cars?"

"Yeah, I was never the typical girly-girl. I preferred shorts over skirts, baseball over netball. I used to always hang out with the boys. All the girls thought I was strange."

"Come with me then. I've got a feeling you'll like this."

I stand and follow her out of the room and down the stairs to the garage, which they didn't show me before. Rosalie flips the light-switch and the fluorescent tubes light up along the ceiling and illuminate the sight before me. More than half a dozen expensive cars lined up in the garage. I see a yellow Porsche, a red BMW, a black Mercedes, a silver Aston Martin, a black Volvo, a massive silver Jeep, and a whole host of other flashy cars. I see a spot in the corner overflowing with some expensive, high-quality camping gear, and a workbench piled with tools and car parts, and a heap of baseball gear in another corner. Rosalie walks along the line of cars until she reaches the red BMW and gently pats the bonnet.

"Mine," she says proudly, looking at me. "It's an M3."

"Wow," I say in awe. "How can you guys afford all these cars and everything else?"

"Let's just say Alice's visions of the future include what's happening in the stock market."

We laugh, then look at the clock on the wall that says it's quarter to four. Rosalie and I walk back up the stairs and go to our rooms to get changed. I wander up to my room even though I have no other clothes, having borrowed the shorts, shirt, and shoes from Alice, but I notice a note stuck to the wardrobe door, so I pull it off and read the flawless writing.

_I found some of Renesmee's old clothes and shoes that should fit you. I'll get you some more of your own tomorrow, but this is all I had for now._

_Alice_

_I open the door and see that she's right. In fact, more than right; there are shelves full of clothes. I rummage through the shelves and find something that I like. I put on a pair of black Nike mid-thigh shorts with a mesh strip up the side and a skin-tight white Adidas crew neck t-shirt with the logo in black on the front. I put on a pair of cleats and a Rockstar cap, leaving my hair out, and go down to the others. They're all wearing similar clothes and once the last member of our party arrives, we distribute the gear and then all run out the door._

_With me just following the people I now have to trust._


	3. Chapter 3

I dart through the trees, holding one of the two baseball bats. We run for less than five minutes, then stop in the middle of a huge clearing, surrounded by forest on all sides. Carlisle runs out and marks the bases, and the rest of us toss the ball to each other or swing the bats, or just go for a run. Within minutes we're ready to pick teams, and Emmett and Alice go up as captains.

"Violet," Alice says confidently.

"Edward," Emmett says with a smirk.

"Rosalie," Alice says after a moment of thought.

"Jasper," Emmett says immediately, countering her logic.

"Esme," Alice says.

"Bella," Emmett says, smirking at Alice's hurt expression.

"Carlisle," Alice says after thinking for second.

"Looks like I got you Nessie!" Emmett yells, swinging Renesmee up into a bear hug. She giggles and yells at him playfully.

"Put me down Emmett! Put me down!"

He puts her down and she punches his arm, making us all laugh. Emmett and Alice decide that Alice's team will bat first, so Emmett's team spreads out around the clearing. Carlisle steps up to bat first as the thunder begins. Jasper's pitching, and Renesmee's catcher. The ball flies from Jasper's hand, and I understand the need for thunder as it connects with Carlisle's bat. It sails into the trees and Edward darts after it. Within seconds Carlisle has reached third base and the ball is in Renesmee's hand. She tosses it back to Jasper, and Esme steps us to bat. We continue like this until it's my turn. It's loaded bases and I'm the last batter. As I step up, Emmett tries to put me off my game, but I ignore him and just raise my bat. Jasper pitches, and I miss, the ball smacking into Renesmee's hand. It happens again, and Emmett laughs.

"I thought you said you could play ball!" he laughs.

Jasper pitches once more, and I swing as hard as I can. This time I feel the satisfying connection of bat and ball, and the ball soars into the trees at an alarming pace. I drop the bat and run as fast as I can around the bases. I see the ball flying back over the pitcher's mound as I'm just passing third base. I start running faster, but Renesmee has the ball in her hand and a grin on her face. I'm about to reach her when I drop to the ground and slide. She isn't expecting this, and I go right under her and Esme calls it safe. The teams switch, and I go centre outfield. Emmett's the first batter, and Alice is pitching and Esme's catching. Alice flicks the ball at Emmett, and the boom that reaches my ears is astronomical. It races into the trees, and I follow. It's still in the air when I catch sight of it again, and I leap into the air after it. I feel it in my hand and turn in midair and throw it as hard as I can back into the clearing. I listen for the cry and hear it after a moment, and grin when I hear that Emmett's out. I start running back to the others, and Edward laughs. Of course. He knows exactly what I did, because he heard all my thoughts. I guess it's goodbye privacy.

As I enter the clearing, the laughing stops, and everyone looks to Alice. She's looking blankly at nothing, and Edward has the same look on his face. Alice looks up suddenly, and I'm confused until Rosalie speaks.

"Alice, what do you see?" she says, sounding worried.

"That's the thing Rose," she says. "I don't see anything.

"Renesmee?" Carlisle asks.

"No, I don't think it's her. Can you hear anything?"

Edward concentrates and looks up, confusion written all over his face.

"I can hear the wolves. But what would they want with us?"

Everyone looks at me, and I instinctively take a step back.

"It's no use, they already know we're here Esme," Edward says sadly. He must be answering one of her thoughts.

"Then all we can do is face them," Jasper says in a hard voice.

"They won't touch her," Emmett says in the same hard voice as Jasper.

"What's going on?" I say, almost yelling in frustration.

"We need to keep her out of this Carlisle," Edward says seriously.

Carlisle nods slowly. "How far away are they?"

"Less than a minute," Edward says flatly.

The boys run and pack up the gear before the wolves arrive. I still don't know what they're talking about though.

"They've phased. They're in their human forms. They've brought everyone," Edward says.

I still don't know what he means, but when everyone's back, they all stand in a tight half circle in front of me, even Renesmee. As one, they shift into a slight crouch, and I finally see what they've been talking about. But I smell them before I see them; almost twenty teenage boys, and one girl, step into the clearing. They're all tall and muscular, with tanned skin and dark hair, and the boys are only wearing shorts, the girl wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts, making the tattoos on their arms visible. They fan out into a line and seem to assess our position. One of them catches my eye and I gasp in shock, because I know his face. He's the boy that tried to kill me that night. As I look along the line I see a few other faces that I recognise from then, and Edward slowly turns to look at me. I simply nod, knowing that he knows too. I lock eyes with the one that cut me, and he meets my gaze with a look of incredulity. Clearly he thought I was dead. Edward nods again. I'm about to run at him when I find myself flanked by Alice on my right and Rosalie on my left, with their hands wrapped tightly around my upper arms. The biggest of the teenage boys raises an eyebrow at this. But he wasn't there that night. He still glares at me though.

"We thought something was out of place," he says in a deep voice.

"Jacob," Bella says quietly, "you're Alpha, you let it happen to me when I was dying, what's the difference with her?"

"How can I tell she was dying Bella?" he yells.

"If you're their Alpha," I say quietly, unsure exactly what I'm doing, "then you should know exactly why I'm like this."

"And what makes you say that, bloodsucker?" Jacob says in a dangerous voice.

"Because one of your pack tried to kill her," Edward says in an equally dangerous voice.

"They would never do such a thing," he spits.

"Well Paul did," Edward says angrily.

Paul takes a tiny step back, but it's enough for everyone to notice.

"Paul?" Jacob says in confusion.

Paul lowers his head in shame, and then speaks.

"I had reason to," is all he says, shrugging.

I wrench myself out of Alice and Rosalie's grip and march towards him.

"You attacked me!" I yell. "You punched me, and then you stabbed me and left me for dead!"

"You cut my face!" he yells, and starts quivering like he did before, but this time instead of back away from him, I step towards him.

"It was hardly a scratch!" I yell, stepping forwards again. "My stomach was nearly on the sidewalk!" I take another step, and by this time I'm right in front of him. "You tried to kill me!" I shove him, hard, trying to control my temper and not kill him.

This time he's the one to step back. He's shaking more violently than before, but I stand my ground. I notice the air shimmering slightly around him, and wonder what's happening.

"Violet, get back," Edward says slowly. The intensity of his voice convinces me to listen.

I slowly walk backwards, never taking my eyes off Paul. I don't go back behind the others though, I stand in the front, not wanting them to think that I'm weak. The boys from the other night crowd around him and try to calm him down. He slowly stops shaking and returns to normal.

"Paul," Jacob says calmly. Paul looks at him with an indifferent expression on his face. "You attacked her?"

"Yes," Paul says quietly.

"Were you alone?"

"No," he says, looking at the boys around him.

"Well we'll deal with that later," Jacob says impatiently. "Right now, we have to deal with what we came here to do." He glares at me pointedly and I back away to Alice and Rosalie again.

"And what was it that you came here to do Jacob?" Carlisle says calmly.

"We came here do deal with the newborn," he says stonily.

"Jake, no," Bella pleads. "She's only a kid!"

"Kid or not, we agreed that you wouldn't create another one, and we wouldn't bother you."

"We had no choice Jake!" Bella pleads again. "Please, let her be!"

"You caused this, Dog," Rosalie says in disgust, "so leave her alone."

"How did I cause this?" he yells.

"Because you couldn't control your pack," she retorts.

Jacob doesn't say anything for a moment, just glares coldly at her, and Esme takes the opportunity to speak.

"Please Jacob, we gave you food, and clothes. At least let us do this. We would have asked you, but we didn't have time. We were just trying to save an innocent life."

"Which one of you did it?" he says after a moment of thought.

"I did," Alice says in her tinkling voice.

Jacob looks at her for a moment before responding. "You changed her?"

"Yes."

"After what you did for us," he says after a minute of deliberation, "I guess you can have this one. But only this time. You won't can't it again."

"Thankyou Jacob," Carlisle says earnestly, holding out his hand. Jacob takes it, then turns back to the pack.

"Let's go," he says in a booming voice.

They all turn and walk back into the trees, leaving me wondering what all the fuss was about. Edward seems to have read my thoughts and calls out to Jacob.

"Jacob," he says, "Violet still doesn't know what you are."

I hear rustling, then gasp as I take in the sight that stands before me. Twenty horse-sized wolves have loped into the clearing and are now standing where before there were humans.

"Shapeshifters," Carlisle says. "When there is a presence of vampires, some Quileute boys turn into wolves. Leah is the only girl they've ever had."

A growl comes from a grey wolf, and I can only assume that it's Leah. Edward nods, answering my mental question.

"Thankyou Jacob," Edward says, "you can go now."

The biggest wolf, a rusty brown coloured one, dips his head as if he's nodding, and the wolves turn and lope back into the trees.

"Let's go home," Carlisle says. "I'm sure we've had enough drama for one day."

Everyone nods and grabs whatever gear they brought with them, then we all run back into the trees.

But we don't see the wolves again.


End file.
